


My Futanari Girlfriend

by perciusblack



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perciusblack/pseuds/perciusblack





	My Futanari Girlfriend

My name is John. I am 20 years old. My height is 6'. I am a tall and muscular boy. I am quite handsome truth be told.  
One night I was going by the highway and suddenly I saw a girl was standing on the road beside her car. I stopped and got a clear picture of her. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Probably on her mid twenties she is about 5'11" tall, slim but curvy and got a huge pair of boobs. I asked her what is the problem and she said her car stopped and wont starting. So I gave her a lift and in that way we met.  
I dont know how it happened but from that day we just got coalesced. Soon we became very close to each other sharing everything, talking by the hours in phone. I realized that I love her very much and I knew that she loves me too. So I decided to propose her. And one day I proposed her. I saw she was cheering up but suddenly she got sad. She said me no with conflicting attitude. I asked her why. She said that she cant. When I asked her repeatedly she told me that she is a futanari. She is like an ordinaey woman but with a big cock. She told me everything that they are an ancient advanced race. She told me about their culture, their people, their marriage ritual, sexual ritual everything. I just listened to her. She told me that she loves me but she fears that probably I wont accept her. I calmed her and told her that love is important and I will always accept her whatever she is. She became very glad and kussed me. Thus we started our relationship.  
For next couple of months we enjoyed our relationship very much. As she is 25 and older than me she cared about me very much and I enjoyed that. In these months we kissed couple of times and even I touched her boobs thrice. Then we decided to sex.  
We decided to do it in her place and on that day I went to her place and saw she decorated her house beautifully. She was dressed gorgeously and welcomed me. I gave her a gift and we kissed. I had not seen her naked ever. She went to the next room to get undressed and I prepared our wine. Then she came and I got a look on her. Her womenly beauty is truly awesome and her cock. A 11" monster completely erected. When she saw that I was looking at her cock she got embarassed. But I assured her and we started to kiss. We took the wine and drank and I removed my clothes. I took her boobscin my hand and pressed rhem. They were so big. I licked them, sucked them. Then she took my 7" cock in my hand and atarted to suck it. I was in heaven. Her blowjob skill is beter than any pornstar. Then I put my cock in her pussy and started to fuck. Her cock was sandwiching between us. I fucked her like this for couple of minutes. Then I was laid and she sat upon me. This time my cock was sliding into her asshole. The look of pleasure in her eyes is beautiful. Then she started to move up and down and her cock was dangling. The next few minuted it went like that. Then she took my cock in her mouth and suckedc all the cum from me and swallowed it. She laid beside me and smiled and started to stroke her own cock. I kissed her and took her cock in my hand and statred to stroke it until she came.  
It was our first sex and it was beautiful..


End file.
